Hellen Kowalski
by Assassin In Black 1783
Summary: This is a story I can't pursue, but I wish to share it. The story is of a Hufflepuff, and her adventures intertwining, and separating from Harry's. Hellen, like her cousin, faces the coming darkness unflinchingly. She is among the youngest to become an Animagus, and starts the Second Marauder. However, a vampire Death Eater hunts the only pray that ever escaped him. [OC]


Amos hunched over the small bundle that wailed in the raging storm. He bounced the bundle while balancing on his broom, swaying, and bobbing in the wind.

" _Shh_ ," Amos hushed to the bundle. He eyed the darkness for the light of shelter. "It's just a drizzle, Hellen."

Lightning cut the sky with blinding light, and thunder shook the air with bone rattling force. Hellen screamed and wailed in fear. She turned in the blankets to bury herself. Trying feebly to escape the terrible world.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Amos glanced up, and released the air trapped in his lungs when he saw the growing light from the darkness. The light grew sluggishly, and after what felt like eons he landed on the muddy lawn before the cottage. The door flew open, sending light to flood out into the night. He trudged to meet the woman that ran to meet them. Darting for the light, Amos, and the woman where enveloped by warmth. And the howling wind was slammed out by the door.

"Here," Softly purred the elder woman, only mildly damp thanks to her charm. "Come to Granny, Hellen."

As she took the wailing bundle, the woman gazed up at Amos, and stumbled back against the sofa.

"Queenie?" Tina yelped, and darted to her side to wrap her arms around her sister.

"Who did it?" Queenie nearly sobbed, tightly cradling the bundle. Amos bowed his head, letting Queenie see the note in his mind, and the destroyed cottage. Queenie closed her eyes as sobs shook her. Tina guided her around the sofa to sit.

"Here," Murmured Newt beside Amos. "Give me your coat, and sit by the fire."

Newt pulled off the dripping coat with his wrinkled hands, and shuffled around to drape it by the fire. He pulled out his wand and flourished it, muttering under his breath. A kettle rose and floated to the faucet to fill with water. As the kettle settled over the stove, Newt shuffled to a trunk, and pulled out blankets. He gave some to Amos, and the others to Tina that cooed to the baby and Queenie. Newt sat in an arm chair waiting for the water to boil.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Amos with a down-casted face.

"So am I." Newt replied. Waving his wand, a tray loaded with a steaming teapot, gold rimed cups, and a jug of cream and milk drifted to the stubby table.

"What happened?" Newt asked with a heavy heart.

"Hec-Hector Grolon f-found them," Amos croaked with a clenching fist, and hot tears behind his eyes.

Queenie let out a sob to the name, and rocked Hellen whom suckled on the small jug of warm milk.

"Dean and Anna fought him off for as long as they could, but Lupin and I didn't get there in time," Amos looked up at Queenie. "I'm sorry, Aunt."

"Did he bite them?" Tina asked.

"No, and we got there in time to keep him from getting Hellen."

"You did what you could—," Newt began, but was interrupted by the radio that sent the cottage into silence.

" _You-Know-Who, is dead…"_ Murmured the voice in disbelief. Then after a stretch of static, the words where murmured again.

* * *

"Come on Hellen, keep up!" Called Cedric ahead of Hellen. He glanced back to see her lean forward on the broom. Determination burning in her eyes. Smiling, he turned forward, and leaned closer to the handle of the broom.

The rolling hills of grass flew by in a bluer. Making the wind through the grass look more like a sea. The wind whipped at Hellen's face and hair. She tried to make herself as small as possible, but her cousin remained ahead. They flew around the great oak, then back for the large cottage covered in rose vines. A familiar form stepped out on to the lawn and waved them over.

Hellen and Cedric skidded to a stop on the lawn. Hellen tumbling to the grass, but leaped to her feet smiling at Newt.

"An excellent race," Smiled Newt, arms behind his back. Queenie marched out to join him. "Hogwarts should put you both on the Quidditch team." Newt then held out an off-white letter with red sealing wax.

"My letter!" Hellen exclaimed with a wide grin, bouncing on her toes as Newt gave it to her. Ripping it open, her eyes zoomed over the letter, then she leaped on her cousin.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" She cheered as Cedric hugged her back.

"There is more than one school Hellen—" Queenie stated.

"We have been over this," Newt turned to her. "Her family is here, Cedric will be there to look after her. She wouldn't have that at Ilvermorny!"

"It's her decision," Tina marched over. "And Queenie, he is right. We'll be close if she needs us, and these two are thick-as-thieves."

Queenie, glared at Newt and her sister. Hellen strolled to her Grandmother, and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"It'll be alright, Nanna." Hellen murmured. Queenie caressed her head, hugging her tighter.

"Fine, but you have to send letters at least once a week."

Hellen beamed up at her grandmother, and celebrated with her cousin.

* * *

 **Thus, ends my first Basket Idea—a story idea that just came to me, but can't write. The idea is that a young Witch that obtains the skill of an Animagus near the end of her third year, sees, and changes the Harry Potter story. I don't claim ownership of Harry Potter, and if any wish to expand the idea feel free to P.M. me.**


End file.
